Somewhere Silent
by OceanPhoenix
Summary: The story about David and the other lost boys, before and how they got lost. Rated for some sexuality and brief slash in later chapters. please read and review
1. Somewhere Silent

This is my very first Lost Boys fanfiction, but probably not the last. Thank you very much for reading it. Hope you enjoy it. ) Please review.

Somewhere Silent

I sat alone in my room, staring out in the dark silence. Ravens passed my window, screaming at the full moon. Snow was falling outdoors, so it was freezing. I didn't bother. I didn't freeze easily.

"David, are you coming down for some dinner?"

My mom's voice made me turn in the direction of the door. There she stood, her hair as pale and thin as mine, and her eyes as bright. I smiled weakly at her. She was so good to me, and I stood her up all the time, running out at night. All alone, however. I loved her, though she didn't know. I couldn't tell her.

"Yes mom, I'm coming," I said as I stood up from my bed and followed her downstairs. She hadn't been herself since dad left her three years ago. She wouldn't even tell why he left. It seemed like he had no reason, after all. Perhaps he was tired of having such a bad son? I do not know. Perhaps it was best that way.

"Mom, is it okay if Adrienne comes to spend the night here?" I asked weakly as I sank down in one of the uncomfortable kitchen chairs. She looked at me.

"Well of course," she said softly. Then she smiled a bit.

"You see, her father kicked her out," I continued to talk as I helped myself with the potatoes on the table. She gasped slightly.

"Oh my, why would he do that?" She asked, looking startled. I shrugged.

"I think he's drunk or something right now. So I hope it's okay."

"Oh my," she said again. "Of course, of course, I'll find her a madras, and she'll sleep in your room, okay?" I simply nodded in agreement. "Poor girl, she must be terrified."

Again I just nodded. Adrienne was only 15, two years younger, and we were going out. Her mother died when she was born, and she had to live with her alcohol-addicted father. I felt sorry for her. She was such a sweet girl, but her heart was broken long ago.

The time passed slowly by as we sat there in silence. We never seemed to have anything to talk about anymore. Like we were strangers. What was happening to me?

"So, err…" I started, wiping my mouth with a hankie. I felt uncomfortable. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of the knifes and forks scraping against the dishes.

I didn't find anything to say. Nothing. Neither did she, so we decided not to talk.

"Thanks mom, the food was delicious," I said as I finished, and got on my feet. I bend over and kissed her forehead slightly. She smiled. "Any time, son."

I got up on my room and looking in the mirror. All I saw was a pale, thin 17-year-old boy, who didn't know what would become of him, plus the Jim Morrison poster who hung on the wall behind me. I removed my filthy white sweater and replaced it with a tight black t-shirt. I rubbed some gel into my hands and messed up my hair, to make it look untidy and wild. Adrienne would be here any minute now.

I walked downstairs, where my mom sat in some kind of trance. I never knew what was on her mind. Hopefully, it wasn't suicide. I sighed as I went down to the cellar and dragged old madras upstairs, and made the "bed" ready for her, right next to mine.

Finally, after I'd been waiting in my room for about twenty minutes, I heard knocking on the door. I rushed down and opened the door and faced a girl.

She was a little bit lower than me and had beautiful, green eyes and dark, long hair. She tried to smile, but the redness in her eyes and the black marks under her eyes made it really easy to see that she had just been crying. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her deeply, as she dared to let go; she began to cry loudly.

After we had been standing there for a few minutes, she finally entered. She had a small backpack with her, but nothing more.

"Honey, are you okay?" My mother said, as Adrienne entered. "You must be terrified, come on in."

Adrienne smiled friendly at her and sat down. She told everything about how her father said she wasn't worth anything, and how he got drunk all the time, and now finally kicked her out. She was on the verge of a breakdown, no doubt about it.

After a while, it got really late. None of us really noticed it, because we felt so sorry for Adrienne. She kept on crying for every detailed she mentioned.

"Well, guess it's time to go to bed then, " I said, and gave her a smile of sympathy, which she responded. After mom had gone into her bedroom, we headed upstairs for my room.

She went to the bathroom, and several minutes later, she entered my half dark room, and I was in awe. She was so beautiful. Her long, dark hair hung down her breasts, her eyes were red and wet and she was wearing a black nightgown. I automatically walked over to her and felt her perfect curves in the palm of my hand. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"David," she said weakly and met my eyes with hers. "Make love to me."

And with that, our lips met in a wet, passionate kiss. I stroke my hand through her smooth hair and lifted her dress up over her head and took it of. She wasn't wearing any underwear, and I felt her cool skin against my own, warm hand. She moaned a bit, and helped me of with the t-shirt, while our kissing continued. I moved over to the door and locked it, and pushed her up against the wall, our eyes closed in desire. The fire between us kept growing, and it didn't take a long time before she found her way to my pants, unzipping them and then removing them. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist hardly as I carried her over to the bed, where we laid down. We spend all the night making steamy, passionate love, and didn't bother to think about mom, and if she heard us. She probably didn't, because she never came up to knock on the door.

That night, we both felt happy for the first time.


	2. The Smell of Death

Okay, here we og again, a new chapter in my little experiment  And, wow, I've already got reviews. Amazing.. Anyway, I do not own David or any of the lost boys. Adrienne is mine, however. So, thanks for making me continue and for reading. Please review. Enjoy.

The Smell Of Death

I woke up several hours later. The clock was, I guessed, about two. I felt cold feeling on my skin. It didn't take much time for me to find out that the reason was because I was naked. I felt Adrienne's naked body against mine, as I lay with my belly tightly against her back. It felt like everything in the world made sense, and I was still in ecstasy because of our pleasing act earlier that night.

Suddenly I felt a shiver running down my spine, as if something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Adrienne?" I said uncertainly, and kissed her carefully on the neck. Then I backed of in panic. Something wasn't like it was supposed to. Her neck didn't taste like her cool skin at all, it tasted like… blood.

I hurried to grab her head and turned her around to face me. A pair of pale, dead eyes met me, and my mouth froze in a shocked expression. I scanned the sight of her, and then I saw were the blood taste came from.

Her throat and neck was not just swollen up, they contained deep flings, like someone had bit it. The blood kept running down her beautiful breasts, which no longer contained breath. I touched the blood on her neck and rubbed it on my own lips, crying. I didn't know what I did or what I was going to do. Truth is, I didn't really care. All I cared was to find out who did this, right now. But I was weak. I couldn't do anything. I let out a heartbroken cry and tears kept steaming down my cheeks.

"Oh god, no," I whimpered, finally able to say something. I clutched the body of her closer to mine. No. She couldn't be dead. No…

Then I had the cold feeling in my guts again. Another chill. Something more wrong?

I swung my legs out of the bed, finally being able to let go of my beautiful Adrienne. I didn't bother to put on more clothes than my black pants, before I rushed to the door. Then I noticed that the door was no longer locked. It was open. Who could have done that? Mom…?

I hurried to open the door and ran downstairs, praying in my mind that mom hadn't gone crazy. What if it indeed had been her that did it? Perhaps she was afraid that Adrienne would take her son away, and then she got mad and…

But my expression froze once more when I saw her, lying on the floor. The same pool of blood was under her head, the same blood was steaming from her neck, and the same tear filled up my eyes.

I cried again as I rushed towards her, and wrapped my hands around her shoulders, whimpering into her bloody hair.

"Please, let all of this be just a nightmare," I prayed in silence, though I did not believe in God. I only did this once. I needed them to be alive.

"What are you crying about, son?" A voice suddenly said. I gasped in panic and turned around, only to face the space between the wall and me.

"Who's there?" I said, my voice getting high-pitched with panic. I rushed up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. "SHOW YOURSELF, GODDAMNED IT!"

"Why this anger, David? Now your mother won't be here anymore to walk over you, or tell you what to do, will she?"¨

I slowly turned my head in the direction of the voice. Blood pumped wildly in my veins and my brain seemed to explode. The voice was so familiar. Where did I hear that voice before?

Then I saw the root of all evil. The man who killed the only persons I cared about. I could still see drops of their blood on the tip of his lips. Then my eyes scrolled higher, and my eyes dug into his. I recognized him now, even though his eyes were blurry behind his glasses in the dark. Mom and I had been to the video store earlier that week, and we borrowed the original version of Nosferatu. I was so glad to find it, because it was a rare film down here. And when we paid for the film, those same eyes met me. Max was his name. It was written on a badge on his chest.

He took of his glasses and I gasped when I saw the orange and red colours of his eyes.

"You… Monster!" I screamed as I ran towards him without thinking. I stabbed the knife wildly around in the darkness, but suddenly there was no flesh to hit anymore.

Without any warning, he suddenly stood behind me, grabbed my arms and made me loose my knife. My panting got heavy and wild. What would he do to me? Would he drink my blood as well? And why? Was he some sort of a monster? I felt tears in my eyes again.

"Hush," I whispered, his lips so close to my skin I could smell his bad breath.

"A pretty boy like you shouldn't be that upset about things. You should learn to be grateful about things you've already got, like the night with that beautiful girl of yours…"

"Don't you ever mention her again, you monster- AAH!" I started, but felt only pain when he gripped harder at my arms and dragged me closer to him. I was weak, hurt and helpless.

"I've been watching you lately, David," he whispered into my ear, making my spine shiver again. I sobbed, tears again breaking free from the corner of my eye.

"W-why me?" I asked, my voice shivering.

"Oh, not just you," he said, and I could hear him smirking. What? Why would he do that?

"You, David, and three other kids; Marco, Dwayne and Paul. And the reason? All four of you were lost boys, doomed before you died. None of you lived a happy life, and the people surrounding you stood in your way of becoming something, didn't they?"

"My mom never stood in the way," I said weakly. I tried again to struggle out of his grip, but he was way too strong. His hands crossed firmly over my bare chest. I felt uncomfortable.

"However, I'm going to make you mine, and you will be the mightiest persons in the entire country. Everybody will fear you and have respect for you. For now what have you got to loose?"

I didn't say anything, but I felt something terribly wrong in the air. What did he mean by that? What would he do to me? I felt I was getting scared and I felt alone. I knew that if I screamed, nobody would hear me. We lived too far away, and it was in the middle of the night still.

"Drink this, my beloved boy," he spoke softly as he held a bottle, which contained a red liquid in front of me. I kept my mouth shut. "No," I said sharply. "I refuse."

"You have no choice," he smirked, and grasped tighter around my wrists and dragged them closer to him. I screamed, and as I opened my mouth, he shoved the bottle inside it and pored the liquid down my throat.

As I swallowed, I felt a great wave of freedom. The liquid got right into me and I felt happy immediately. Perhaps it was some sort of strong alcohol?

"That's good," Max, said as I kept drinking. I had never felt such pleasure before. It could even compare with the feeling I felt when I slept with Adrienne. But now, Adrienne didn't seem to mean that much to me anymore. Neither did my mother. All I wanted was more.

"That's enough," he said and removed the bottle from my mouth. I hadn't squelched the thirst yet, no far from it.

"Please, more…" I said, and sank down on my knees. I suddenly felt weak again. Much weaker than before.

"No," he simply said and let go of my hands. I fell hardly down and crawled like a really slow animal on the floor, desperate to get away from him.

"My blood is very strong, that's why you want more, " He said. My blood froze and my heart skipped a beat. His blood? He didn't mean…

"What?" I said, my voice getting stronger. "I didn't just drink your blood, did I?"


	3. A new Kind of Sunset

Another sun sets and a new moon rises, and so does the new chapter :p anyway, enough of the poetry. Thanks for reading, whoever you are. Please leave a review behind. He he.

I do not own any of the lost boys, by the way. So, enjoy.

A new kind of sunset

I hurried to wipe the drops of my mouth and looked at him in awe and despise at the same time, while I crawled away from him. He simply smiled at me. It disgusted me deeply.

"What are you, some sort of vampire?" I shouted, feeling the wonderful taste of blood in my mouth. I couldn't deny it. Even thought the fact was that the blood was his, I wanted tons of more.

"Yes, David," Max smirked. I frowned. I knew he was lying. But still, something deep inside me said that he was telling the truth…

"So what am I now?" It was the belief in me that spoke. The part of me that didn't deny what was bound to be the truth. "Am I a vampire as well? Is that what you're telling me?" I bend over and coughed as a wave of pain struck me in the stomach. What was happening to me? I started to feel dizzy and I felt that the walls around me surrounded me, getting closer and closer…

"You're only half a vampire," he continued calmly, as if this was usual as the sunsets. My eyes followed him as he walked around in the living room. "You would have to make you first kill to truly become a vampire," he continued. I snorted.

"Why the hell would I do a stupid thing like that?" I snapped, an insane smile on my lips. I wasn't a killer. I just wanted blood…

"Well, you've got two choices now, don't you?" Max smiled at me. "You kill a person, and drink he's blood, or…you can be a half vampire for the rest of your life. You will feel that the food you eat will not satisfy you, the beer you drink will be just another tasteless liquid in your throat, and the light will despise you as you will too despise it. Be a vampire, and you will not be able to see the sunlight again, as you will hide from it, but at night, you will feel freer then you've ever done before. The night will be within your grasp and it's yours to do whatever you please with. No human is there to bother you. Only food."

The words ran through me like a powerful river, and I understood everything he said. It all made sense, as if I already knew what it was like being free. I never knew that. Now I would?

"So, David," Max sat down on his knees beside me and send me a smile which was meant to be comforting. "What's your choice? Prison or freedom?" He opened his fist and placed it in front of my face. It didn't take long time for me to make up my mind. I placed my hand on his. He closed his fingers around it and shook it gently.

"Very well then," he smiled and dragged me up, helping me at my feet. "Welcome to the dark side." He laughed weakly of his own joke. I didn't share his enthusiasm. Of some reason I thought this would be more seriously than just an average joke. I was, after all, becoming a vampire. A bloodsucker. A creature of the night.

He held my hand, helping me walking, as we got upstairs. I grew stronger any minute.

"So, just get all your stuff, all right?" Max told me as we reached my room. "It's not safe for you to stay here. If the sunlight doesn't kill you, the people around here will."

I grabbed the largest backpack I could find in my closet and filled it with stuff, most clothes, except for a black sweater, which I put on. For some reason, I also folded together the Jim Morrison poster that hung on my wall and took it with me as well. I had a feeling that this new place would be a sad place…

"So, you ready?" Max asked after a few minutes. I closed the bag and put on a long black coat, before I replied;

"Yes."

Outside, a car was waiting for us. I didn't bother to look at the cars details, for what difference could it possibly make, if I knew the colour of the car or not?

I sat next to him as he started the car. He was humming cheerfully. I still wasn't able to keep up with his enthusiasm.

"How do I do it?" I asked. He seemed surprised to hear my voice.

"How do you do what?" He asked me back, uncertain. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How do I kill a person?"

Max smiled. "Well, you do like vampires does. You bite it. In the neck."

I opened my mouth to object loudly, but closed it quickly, deciding to stay calm. Something said me that I shouldn't upset him.

"How can I?" I asked quietly. "I do not have fangs."

"You're teeth are more like fangs now, David," he said. "You will easily be able to bite trough something as thin as a neck."

The words made my spine chill. I still hadn't truly realised that the man next to me was, indeed, a vampire. The sense in me told me this was a big lie. But I knew it wasn't.

"Here we go," Max, said, after about half an hour of driving. The stopped car right outside town, and I when I saw all the girls wearing so tiny clothes, I immediately understood what sort of a place this was.

"Whores?" I said and looked at him. He nodded.

"Might as well choose a lost soul," he smiled and stepped outside. I followed him.

"Hi girls, " Max said cheerfully as we walked towards them. Their eyes scanned my entire body and me. Most of them were smiling. Suddenly I felt naked.

"This is my nephew," Max continued and grabbed my shoulder. One of the girls waved at me. I tried to smile, but couldn't.

"It's he's birthday today, and I'd like one of you to be his present," Max finished with a big grin. Now all of the girls smiled at me, and I felt more naked than before.

"I'll be just the right for you, sugar," a girl said as she walked over to Max and smiled. She was a beautiful girl, and very young, probably only 16 or 17 years. She had shoulder-long hair, with the colour of a sparkling fire and eyes as blue as heaven itself. She could have been something great, but she ended up as a hooker.

Max paid a more mature woman some money, and suddenly she walked over to me and took my arm in hers.

"So, where should we go, monsieur?" she smiled wickedly at me. "There's a beach right pass that cliff over there. That would be the right place to celebrate your birthday, wouldn't it?"

I looked at Max in panic. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said quietly with a smile that didn't mean anything. Truth is, I was terrified. What if I couldn't do it?

We walked away from them, and it didn't take long time before we were out of their view in the night. A few minutes later, we found ourselves on a godforsaken beach, which gave me chills.

"Let's give you what you want then, sweetie," she said and giggled, before she grabbed my shoulders and dragged me down in the cool sand. I lay down on my back and she sat down next to me. I jumped when she started to slide her hand carefully over the crotch of my pants. I moaned quietly. Then she sat herself on the top of me and leaned in on me, kissing me deeply. Her kiss was amazing, and she tasted like salt water and cigarettes. I felt her body up and down with my hands and started to take of her skirt, before I realised what I was supposed to do.

"Why did ya stop, honey?" she smiled and slid her hands over my chest. I grabbed her neck gently and dragged her carefully down to me. She sighed in pleasure and started to move her body slightly at top of me, when I licked her neck and started kissing it. Then, without thinking anymore about it, I let my teeth slide into her pure throat and felt the sensation of blood filling my mouth. It took several seconds before she realised the pain instead of the pleasure, and she moaned with pain. She wasn't able to scream anymore, as I drained the blood of her into my mouth. The taste of the blood made my heart beat twice the normal speed and as I tasted her true taste, I once again found my hands trying to take her skirt of, only this time, nothing stopped me.

I removed her black tank top as well and revealed her beautiful, naked body as I trailed kisses down it, leaving spots of blood from my lips on her perfect skin. I felt out of control, and couldn't do anything to stop myself. I felt my eyes growing wild and my teeth growing bigger and stronger. It didn't cross my mind once that the fact was that she was dead by now. Her eyes looked at me like the way Adrienne looked at me only several hours ago. The hooker's skin was red all the way from her neck down to her beautiful leg.

I threw her of me, and placed myself above her, feeling her body close to mine. It excited me more, and my last bit of sense disappeared.


End file.
